Dispensers generally of cylindrical shape contain vertical inserts of personal material and have removable top caps which expose the top end of the insert and bottom caps which are manually rotated to continually raise the insert as portions are used up by applications to the body of a user. This process continues until the insert has been fully consumed at which point the dispenser is thrown away and replaced by a new dispenser containing an unused insert.
These dispensers before initial use must be air tight because once the personal material is exposed to air it begins to deteriorate and the dispenser must then be used. Known types of dispensers if stored before use for some period of time will ultimately leak and permit air exposure whereby they can no longer be used.
In this invention, the dispensers have been so constructed that they cannot leak prior to initial use even if stored for use for extended periods prior to initial use.